


Menthe Poivrée

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snow, Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Ichiko convainc Yuzuki de jouer dans la neige.
Relationships: Hanamaki Ichiko/Murakumo Yuzuki
Kudos: 6





	Menthe Poivrée

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peppermint Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152314) by [SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart). 



Ichiko adore l’hiver. On pourrait supposer qu’elle préférait l’été, en raison de sa disposition et de ses passe-temps préférés, mais il y avait quelque chose au sujet de la dernière étape de l’année qu’elle aimait.

Les vues endormies couvertes de blanc, l’odeur de la nourriture dans la cuisine, manger osechi-ryōri, et aller au temple avec de l’air frais vous frapper dans la peau, tout semblait si spécial et si rare, quelque chose à apprécier et à savourer.

Bien sûr, maintenant qu’elle a finalement eu un petit ami, qui se trouve à vivre dans les montagnes, l’hiver est devenu tellement plus amusant.

« Yuzuki ! » Elle sonné, comme elle entre dans la salle du personnel. « Que tu dis que nous jouons dans la neige ? »

Yuzuki lève les regards de ses documents, étendu sur le bureau. Son front plie plutôt indigné face à sa suggestion. Son regard se déplace vers la fenêtre, puis vers elle, comme si elle essayait de déchiffrer pourquoi pensait-elle que c’était une bonne idée.

Elle peut presque voir les roues tourner dans sa tête, et c’était plutôt drôle.

« Je ne sais pas, Ichiko... » Il regarde à nouveau vers le bas les feuilles de papier étalées en face de lui. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un rhume. »

Elle secoua la tête abondamment, niant la possibilité. « Allons ! Nous devrions profiter de la saison ! » Elle se pensa sur le bureau à côté de lui et distrait prendre sa main. _«_ S’il te plaît, Yuzuki ! »

« Je… » Il commence à argumenter, mais cède à la barre des grands yeux violets chiot étant abattu sur lui. « Tu sais quoi ? Très bien. »

Son cœur s’éclaircit quand elle a remarqué le sourire qu’il essayait, et plutôt ne pas se cacher. Il était faible quand il s’agissait de satisfaire les désirs plutôt enfantins de sa petite amie.

Tous deux se regroupent chaudement et en toute sécurité dans des manteaux, des gants et tous les vêtements d’hiver dont ils devraient avoir besoin pour être à l’extérieur.

Ichiko prend un manteau poilu, entaillé de la garde-robe de son frère décédé quand elle était adolescente, qui a fait ses preuves pendant toutes les années qu’elle l’a porté. Yuzuki prend juste la veste qu’il a apporté avec lui, qui semble être un peu mince pour le pays des merveilles enneigé qui les attend dans le jardin de l’hôtel.

Quand Ichiko le souligne avec souci, omettant l’ironie, ce serait s’il attrape le froid, il hausse les épaules. « Je suis toujours chaud, de toute façon. Maintenant, tu vas à venir ? »

Elle envisage de s’opposer, ou du moins de courir dans sa chambre et de lui trouver quelque chose d’plus épais à porter, mais quand Yuzuki ouvre la porte arrière et le vent souffle dans la maison, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à ses impulsions infantiles.

Ichiko courut légèrement à l’extérieur, criant de bonheur à propos de tout ce qui vient observer. À un moment donné, une fois que les idées et le premier enchantement commencent à s’estomper, elle se tourne vers son petit ami.

Son cœur et ses joues chaudes et rinçant quand elle attrape le regard affectueux qu’il lui jetait : un mélange d’émerveillement et de confusion ludique.

Yuzuki s’avance vers elle avec sa grâce martiale, acquise grâce à son travail d’Ensepulcher, c’est-à-dire avec désinvolture comme si la terre en dessous de lui n’était pas pleine de neige.

« Tu es vraiment une merveille, Ichiko. » Il lui sourit avec admiration.

La pauvre fille rince encore plus profondément. Déflective, elle demande : « Candy ? »

Avant qu’il ne puisse s’y opposer, elle tient quelques bonbons à la menthe poivrée dans sa paume. Yuzuki hésite, mais à sa persistance basée sur « l’incorporation de l’esprit de la saison », il en prend un.

Ichiko prend un bonbon de ses propres et en passant le mettre à l’intérieur de sa bouche. Le goût familier enrobe sa langue, la faisant sourire encore plus large qu’avant.

« Tu sais, tu sortes de me rappeler de menthe poivrée. » Elle a dit, sans réfléchir.

Yuzuki la regarde de côté. Ses yeux brillent d’amusement, lui donnant l’envie de l’embrasser. Juste pour la science, bien sûr.

« Oui, Ichiko ? Pourquoi est-ce ? »

Elle place ses épaules, sentant l’évaluation. « Eh bien, c’est très traditionnel, mais savoureux tout de même. Un choix judicieux que les gens choisiraient toujours. C’est spécial et à la fois. »

« Tu es de me dire savoureux ? » Ses arcades sourcilières.

Ses joues rougirent comme des rubis, au point qu’il note avec affection qu’il pourrait se réchauffer avec eux.

« Je ... ! » Elle bégayait. « Je ... Mais non! Je viens de dire que la menthe poivrée est savoureuse ! »

Malgré son embarras et sa modestie, ses yeux atterrissent délicieusement sur ses lèvres. Pendant un moment, elle se demande si ses lèvres auront un goût de menthe poivrée.

Ichiko, alors, entend son rire copieux et souffles. « Arrête de rire de moi ! »

Yuzuki essaie de prendre sa main, mais elle l’évite. C’est-à-dire jusqu’à ce qu’il appelle doucement pour son nom. Pour une raison quelconque, elle s’arrête à sa place, comme un sort magique. Celui qui a toujours semblé travailler avec elle quand il s’agit de lui.

Une fois que Yuzuki l’aura atteint, il lui prend la main. « Hé, c’est bon. Si cela aide, je pense aussi que tu es savoureux. »

Ses joues se réchauffent. « Tu dises une telle chose avec un visage droit ! »

« Tout cela en vaut la peine si c’est de voir tes joues si rouges. » Il le souligne avec le sourire.

« Je… ! C’est du froid! » Elle essaie de justifier, en vain.

Cela n’empêche pas un sourire béant de venir sur le visage de Yuzuki, bien au contraire. Il tire Ichiko assez près de sorte que seulement quelques pouces les diviser, et incline la tête, souriant.

Elle rétrécit les yeux sur lui. « Tu ne pourrais pas simplement embrasser ton comportement, tu sais. Je parlais vraiment de menthe poivrée. »

Yuzuki sourit, sciemment. Il prend un brin errant de ses cheveux et joue avec elle affectueusement, avant que ses yeux rencontrent le sien. « Je suppose que la recherche est seulement pour mon bénéfice, alors. »

Avant qu’Ichiko ne remarque ce qui allait se passer, il coupe sa joue avec ses grandes mains calleuses. Les lèvres de Yuzuki se brossent le front, la joue et enfin les lèvres.

Ichiko note, avec un certain degré de surprise pour le savoir, il ne goûte en fait comme la menthe poivrée de la sucrerie qu’il vient de manger. Ce qui n’est pas si mauvais goût d’avoir, si elle allait le juger.

Yuzuki a l’air trop suffisant quand il s’éloigne, comme s’il pouvait lire ses pensées. Son pouce vous brosse la joue, envoyant des tringles tout au long du corps de la jeune fille. « C’était une recherche suffisante. Tu es d’accord, Ichiko ? »

Elle soupire, et le tirer encore plus près, enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille. « Pouvons-nous vérifier à nouveau ? »

Au début, ses yeux sont espiègles, mais lentement il se fond dans un sourire tendre. « Bien sûr, mon amour. »

Puis il l’embrasse encore et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore. À un moment donné, ils perdent le compte du nombre qu’ils partageaient au jardin.

Après tout, se tenir dans la neige avec la chaleur de votre petit ami et la menthe poivrée sur votre langue est la fin parfaite de toute journée.


End file.
